This invention relates generally to infrared detector arrays and more particularly to a modular multilayer detector interface for hybrid infrared focal planes.
Attempts to make hybrid infrared focal planes through the use of infrared detectors mated to the ends of multi-layer boards have resulted in many drawbacks. These multilayer boards consist of multiple layers of alternating metal and insulator material. The metal is in the form of numerous lines which connect individual detectors. The detectors from an array are joined to the ends of the lines which are exposed by cutting through all the layers in a plane. Since one layer of material is required for each row of detectors, many layers are required for any reasonably sized array. Hence a large area must be provided on the surface of individual layers for necessary signal processing circuitry, resulting in a large, expensive, fragile structure. Further, line lengths between the detector and its circuit become prohibitively long and yields of connected lines are reduced.
Multilayered large boards and their associated circuits are expensive to replace in that many functioning units will be discarded along with the malfunctioning circuit.